


Cluedo

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Board Games, Cluedo, F/M, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Watching the scene between her husband and her mum, Rose Tyler hid her smile. They might bicker back and forth, but she knew they cared deeply for one another. However, after being cooped up and unable to return to their flat, the Doctor’s nerves were shot and he wasn’t being the most gracious loser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: pipe.
> 
> Thank you very much to TenRoseForeverandever for looking this over quickly, and lizann5869 for helpful discussion.

A thick London fog, the likes of which hadn’t been seen in decades blanketed the city. Stuck at the mansion with the Doctor and her family for the second day in a row, Rose sat at the dining room table as they neared the end of a game of Cluedo.

“Mr. Plum, in the library, with the pipe!” The Doctor stated forcefully. Without a moment’s hesitation, he dropped Rose’s hand and reached for the envelope in the middle of the board.

“Not so fast,” Jackie countered. She flipped a card, showing the pipe.

“But,” the Doctor stammered, holding up his check list. “It’s the only one left!”

“You clearly marked one wrong.” Jackie rolled the dice and moved into the library. “Mr. Plum, in the library, with the wrench.”

The Doctor glowered and Jackie smirked when there were no objections.

Watching the scene between her husband and her mum, Rose hid her smile. They might bicker back and forth, but she knew they cared deeply for one another. However, after being cooped up and unable to return to their flat, the Doctor’s nerves were shot and he wasn’t being the most gracious loser. _Be nice_ , she admonished through their bond.

 _Why?_ The Doctor sent back, his lower lip pouting.

 _I’ll make it worth your while._ Rose flashed him a grin complete with tongue.

“Good game, Jackie,” the Doctor said, standing up with an overdramatic yawn. “But I think I’m ready for bed.” He slipped his hand back in Rose’s.

Having seen the entire interaction, her mum just rolled her eyes.


End file.
